


Dave's Diary

by deadstuck



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadstuck/pseuds/deadstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary entry from Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted sadstuck.

Dear Diary,

I don't even know why I bother writing. Our three years on this stupid meteor are almost up. Nothing eventful ever happens, and maybe that's why I've resorted to writing the same crap in here, everyday.

But I guess the more I write it, the less real it seems. Because it's eating me up inside. I just wish everything could go back to the way it was before SBURB. 

I miss Bro. I wish the last time I'd seen him, he hadn't been lying dead on our roof. Because it's that single memory that just wont leave my head, and I'm sick of it.

I don't want to remember. I don't want to think about it. But I just feel so empty inside. I can't even get it out. I mean, I told them all I didn't love Bro, I told them all I didn't care. So how stupid is it that, three years later, I'm still a mess inside because of it?

Why did I have to find him that way? 

I remember telling myself he was asleep, you know? He was asleep, and I just had to wait for him to wake up. He'd stand up, and he'd pull the sword out of his chest, except it wouldn't really be a sword. It was a fake one, that's what I told myself. He was playing a prank. He was doing a John, and maybe John was in on it. 

That's ridiculous. It's sick. 

And yet I sat there, and I waited. I don't even remember how long I was there. But after I'd kicked his sword, checked if it was real you know, and witnessed his bowels empty themselves; hands turn blue and skin purple and waxy, I realised he was dead. It was pretty disgusting, the way he died. But he still looked so heroic.

He died a hero.

He was strong until the very end. And I've said it time and time again, and maybe I shouldn't pity myself so much, but Bro was a hero. John was a hero. I'm not. 

What have I ever done? All I've amounted is a pile of dead Dave's. Ha. 

God, I really fucking hope I do something worthwhile when this trip ends. I'm going to go crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I think it's Dave & Bro that affect me the most. I think it's just the way that Dave said he didn't care; it just made me think he was pretending not to. I don't even know. It's just the idea that Dave getting all eaten up and crying over Bro really upsets me. So I put myself in Dave's shoes, and I tried to write this. Maybe it's a little out of character. But I guess it's my headcanon that, after spending three years on the meteor, Dave goes a bit mad because he can't get Bro out of his head. Well, not mad. But I couldn't think of a better word.


End file.
